Starting a family once again
by Crimsonbluerose
Summary: Crimson and her sister Emily only have each other. They ran away when their mom and brother's were killed by there Uncle. They both have extraordinary powers, and they must unlock them to save their new friends. The past from Sonic comes back to haunting him and Crimson. Can they overcome it together? Rape, hurt/comfort, and Romance. Sonic x OC, & Shadow x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The bad beginning

**CRIMSON POV**

It was just a normal day at the hedgehog residence. I would always sit under the oak tree thinking about our father who went to the war in Iraq. My name is Crimson. I'm a white hedgehog, with rare crimson eyes and white hair. I'm about to turn 17. My brother, Kevin, is the oldest. He was in the house texting his girlfriend as usual. He was a brown hedgehog with green eyes. In front of me was the two youngest in the family. Emily and Alex. Emily was 16. She was a yellow hedgehog with light red eye and brown hair. Alex was only 8. He was a hazel colored hedgehog, with dark green eyes. Our mom was a yellow hedgehog like Emily. She was barely home. She was always working. Kevin took care of us most of the time, but mom didn't trust him that much. So she asked on Uncle Robert to watch us. Everyone knew that Uncle Robert was a drinker. So we avoided him as much as possible, but that didn't work either. I just wish the father came home. I miss you so much. Father was a blue hedgehog with green eyes. He was responsible and took charge when needed. Our family would be better if our father came home.

I sighed. I took a glanced at my two youngest sibling and smiled. They were laughing and playing like it was just a spectacular day. It was getting dark so I told them to come inside and our mom is finally getting home from work. We walked in to only to see our uncle still drinkin whiskey. I saw the expression on my moms face and I knew she wasn't happy.

" Robert what in the world are you doing?" Mom yelled.

" What does it look like woman?" Uncle Robert took another sip whiskey. Kevin finally walk down the stairs when he heard all the ruckus. We all watched mom snatch the whiskey out of Roberts hand and through at the wall.

" Woman why did you do that? " Robert yelled. I held on to Alex and Kevin came by and held Emily. We all just stood there watch our mom and our uncle yell at each other.

" You need to stop drinking in front of my children you are a bad influence on all."

" So." Our mom was was furious at our uncles reply.

" As long as you live in this house you will not dare drink another whiskey ever." That was the last thing my mom said before she walked towards us. I watch our uncle walking to his room. Mom saw me and saw what's I was looking at. We all heard thuds and crashing noise all through our uncles room. Our mom looked at us with worry.

" Kevin whatever happens to me you better protect your brother and sisters." Then she kissed on the top of our foreheads then looked at me with a smile.

"Crimson... you were born with the power that no one else can control so use it. Each and everyone of you have powers... so us then when needed. I love you all." Then we all heard a gunshot. I watch as my mom fell lifeless to the ground. Blood was spilled everywhere and all I did was scream. Uncle Robert had a gun in his hand. Then he had a big grin on his face.

" I guess I have to kill you too since you saw what I have done." He said while aiming the gun at us.

" Run!" Kevin push us out the door and we started running towards the woods.

" Don't look..." A gunshot interrupted. I turned around and saw my brother dead on the ground. I continued running but with more tears dripping down my face. I heard one more shot then hit my younger brother. Emily was clinging on to him crying, I pulled her away and we continue running. I tripped on the ground. Emily was trying to helping me up until we had a gunshot. Emily pulled up her hand in defense. Appeared out of nowhere was rock wall. The bullet ricocheted back to Uncle Robert's leg. We both looked at each other but I got back up and continue running deep deep into the woods.

We stopped once we knew we were clear away from Uncle Robert. We sat down trying to catch our breath. I took a quick glance at Emily and she was crying. I walked up to her. I gave her a hug but once I did she started to sob into my chest.

"Shhh... Emily come down I know you can't but at least try. We need to get out of here or find a place to shelter." I whispered.

"Our brothers and mom they're dead." Emily cried. I hated to see Emily like this. I squeeze your tight promising nothing bad will ever happen to her.

" We need to find someplace to sleep or hide from the cold tonight." I gently picked her up and we started to walk. Then all of a sudden it started to rain.

' This day can't get any worse, then it already has... could it.' Crimson thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: illness

**NORMAL POV**

They walk like it seem days, but it was only a few hours. The ran wasn't helping either. Crimson took most of it. Emily was wet too, but not like Crimson. She was getting wet to the bone. They made it to a concrete road. Crimson looked down both ways.

"We will go north. I heard there was a cities up here." Crimson knowledge.

"Okay." Emily whispered. They walked for at least two and half hours, until Crimson started to feel dizzy. Emily realized that her sister's grip was loose.

"Crimson are you..." she was interrupted when Crimson passed out. "Sister,sister... wake up." Emily was shaking Crimson. Crimson opened her eyes slightly.

"Emily I... don't... feel good." Crimson whispered. Emily panicked. She then remember what she did we her Uncle tried to shoot her. She closed her eyes and pictured a wagon. Emily moved her hands in a rational pattern, but nothing. She clapped her hands, and slammed them on the ground (Like edward elric in fullmetal alchemist). Then a bright blue electric light appeared out of nowhere revealing a wagon. Emily was surprised, but did hesitate to grab Crimson and put her in it. Emily started to pull the wagon towards north. About an hour Emily saw a bright light behind her. She ignore it and continued walking. The light was clearly a car. The car slowed down and rolled down the window.

"Hey need a ride?" Emily looked at him. It was a yellow fox with two tail.

"Sorry sir but I can trust people unless my sister agrees with me." Emily said. The fox came out of the car with a umbrella and saw that Crimson was in the wagon. He walked up towards her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Look your sister needs to get out of this weather. So come on, I'll take you to my place." He gave the umbrella to Emily, and picked up Crimson. He took them to the car. He place Crimson gently in the back seat. Emily got in the passenger seat. The fox went in the trunk and grabbed two blankets.

"Here." He handed Emily a tan blanket.

"Thank you." Emily whispered. Then he went to cover Crimson with a red blanket. After that he took them to his house, which was on the other side of Mobius city. It was silent all the way there. When they pass all the noise through the city it became quiet and peaceful. They made it to the foxes place. It looked like a work shop. Emily looked at the building.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Oh this... it's nothing. It does compared to the one my brother has." The fox went to the back to get Crimson. They all went towards the front door. The fox unlocked the door and went up stairs to place Crimson in one of the spare rooms. Emily soon followed. The fox laid Crimson down a bed. Emily looked around and saw that everything was blue.

"Why is everything blue?" She asked.

"Oh this is my brother's room. He has his own place, but he comes here when he doesn't want to be alone." Tails answered.

"Oh." Emily came up to Crimson and took all the leaves and twigs out of her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily looked up at the fox.

"I do but I don't think my sister would want anyone to know." Emily answered.

"Okay. My name is Tails by the way." Emily chuckled.

"Thank you Tails. My name is Emily and this my older sister Crimson." Emily yawn.

"I see that you are tired. Come on." Tails lead Emily to another room.

"Is my sister going to be okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. She only has pnemonia. Nothing serious. She will be better in the morning" Tails answered. Emily was relieved. Tails looked at Emily and saw that she was relieved. But he wanted to know why they were in the rainstorm, alone with no parent. They made it to the room.

"Here is your room." Tails opened the door and Emily walked in.

"Thank you Tails."

"It's fine, we will figure this out in the morning. Night" Then Tails left. Emily went to bed wondering if she made the right choose. Tails went to check on Crimson one more time. She was still asleep. Tails then went down stairs. He picked up the phone and called several people staring his brother.

"Hello."

"Yeah. Sonic it's me. I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting you for the first time

Tails woked up from the ringing of the door bell. He groan and got up. He opened the door to see Blaze.

"Hey Blaze."

"Hey Tail. I came early to see if the girls you found are alright." Blaze said.

"They're fine. Well the youngest is. The oldest and pneumonia." Tails whispered the last part.

"Umm... hello." Blaze and Tails looked towards the stairway. Emily waving at them. Blaze smiled.

"Hey I'm Blaze the cat." She extended her to get a handshake. Emily took it without hesitation.

"Emily the Hedgehog."

"I have some clothes for you and your sister." Blaze gave the bag to Emily. Emily went up stair to the shower room.

"She seems cheerful." Blaze knowledge.

"Yeah." Then the doorbell rung. Tails opened the door to see Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow.

"Hey guys, glad you come make it." Tail smiled.

"Yeah... hey where is Sonic?" Silver questioned.

"I don't know... he said he will be here." Tails replied.

"Knowing that faker, he can't take anything serious." Shadow comment.

"Hey give him a break." Said Knuckles. Shadow grunt.

"So where are the mystery girls." Knuckles asked.

"Upstairs. They will be down here in a minute." Tails replied. Emily just finished her shower. She looked through the bag and found a blue fitted shirt, black pant with blue hems, and light blue shoes. She put them on, then went to her sister's room. Crimson was already awake. Emily smiled and her a hug.

"Emily where are we?" Crimson asked.

"We are at Tails workshop. He save us from dying, especially you." Emily answered.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"Oh, Blaze one of Tails friends. Here I saved you an outfit." Emily handed the bag to Crimson.

"Thanks, now go down stairs and wait for me." Emily did as she was told. Crimson got up and went to the shower room. Emily made it down the stair and saw three other people.

"Hey look?" One of them said.

"Oh Emily. I see that you like that outfit." Blaze said. Emily smiled.

"Emily this is my other friends. Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow."They wave, well all except for Shadow.

"Please to meet you. My older sister will be down here shortly."

"How old are you exactly?" Knuckles asked.

Well I'm 16, so is my sister but will turn 17 in two days." Emily answered.

"It seems we have to celebrate someone's birthday. " Silver cheer.

"Well you can try, but in the bad dilemma we are in she's probably not in the mood to celebrate it." Emily looked at the ground.

"Why?" Blazed asked.

"It's better if my sister told you." That was Emily's final answer. Tails sighed.

"Well you probably hungry, so come on." Tails lead her to the kitchen and everyone followed. Crimson was done taking a shower. She put on a red tight shirt and a black skirt that only went halfway to her thigh. She looked in the mirror and smiled a little. She left the bathroom and went downstairs. Crimson started to smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. She saw her sister sitting on the stool eating. When she got into the kitchen she hugged her. Then realized that fives pair's of eyes stared at her. She stared back. Emily saw that her sister and tails friends having a stared down. Emily just giggled.

"Everyone this is my older sister, Crimson. Crimson this is Tails, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow." Crimson waved her hand. She then placed her head on the counter.

"What's wrong with her?" Knuckles whispered to Silver.

"I don't know. That's why we are here." Silver answered. Tails placed a plate in front of Crimson. She sat up and looked at it.

"Are you going to eat?" Emily asked. Crimson pushed the plate back and left into living room.

"Crimson...?" Crimson laid on the couch.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it." Said Knuckles.

"Yeah... we can wait. But I have to go to work. See ya!" Silver left.

"Yeah I have to go and watch the master emerald." Then Knuckles left.

"So Emily what do you want to do?" Blaze asked.

"Well I just want to stay with my sister, she's been through more than I have." Emily replied

"Okay well see you again."

"Okay bye." Emily waved Blaze goodbye.

"Well I have to tend the work shop. See you later on." Tails left. Only leaving Shadow and Emily.

"What is your sister?" Emily looked at him.

"What? Did you just asked what is your sister?" Shadow nodded.

"My sister... what else?" Emily left Shadow in the kitchen alone. Emily went in the living room to see if Crimson was okay. Emily smiled to only see Crimson asleep. Emily sat next to her and turned on the T.V. waiting for the time to fly. Hours came by and Crimson was watching Titanic and Emily was sleeping on Crimson's lap. Tails final came out of the workshop. He came into living room and saw us.

"Do you want me to take her to her room?" Crimson shook her head. She turned off the t.v. and carry her to her room. When she got Emily in bed she decided to go to sleep too, and so she did. 45 minutes later a knock came to the door. Tails opened the door with a big smile.

"Hey Sonic." Tail lunged towards his brother.

"Hey buddy, sorry I'm late. Eggman's been sending robot after robot after me." Sonic apologize.

"It's fine. The oldest went to take the youngest to bed."

"Okay buddy...well I'm going to hit the Z's. See ya in the morning." Sonic then ran to his room. Tail's walked back to the living then realized that Crimson was in his room. Then he shrugged it off.

'He will figure it out.' Tails though. Sonic made it to his room. He took a deep breath then smiled. He slowly walk towards his bed. Then he face planted on the pillow. Then he felt something shift. He look towards right and saw a white hedgehog. He jumped off the bed. Sonic got up and walked to the other side of the bed. He got on one knee and lean in on the hedgehog's face.

'Wow. She looks beautiful.' Sonic kept staring at her. Then she started to whimper. Sonic saw her eye's were shut tight. Sonic took his hand and lightly touched her face. She then fluttered her eyes. Sonic then saw the color of her eyes. They were a crimson color. Sonic then got out dreamland and into reality. Crimson saw someone in front of her. It was blurry but it appeared to be a blue hedgehog with greens eyes. Her hand extended towards Sonic face. Then smiled. Sonic blushed. He stomach was doing so many flips. He got closer to her. He was about to kiss her, but he stopped himself.

"Father." Crimson whispered. Sonic looked at her.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Father." Sonic backed up away from her.

"I'm not your father. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Crimson got up and looked at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. You look just like our father, and my eyes were blurry." Crimson started to blush.

"It's okay. But why are you in my room?" Sonic asked.

"Tails put me in here when I was sick yesterday. I can sleep with my sister tonight if you want to sleep in here. Sorry." Crimson was about to leave, but Sonic gently grabbed her hand.

"You can sleep in here, I will sleep downstair's."

"Are you sure?" Crimson asked

"Yeah, but I have three questions. One how old are you? Two what is your name? And three what were you doing in the woods outside of the city?" Crimson was scared to answer the last question, so she only answered the first two.

"I'm 16 about to turn 17 tomorrow, and my name is Crimson." Sonic looked at the way he was trying to avoid the last question.

"What about question number three?" Sonic asked. Crimson started to whimper.

"I-I'm sc-scared to t-tell y-you." Crimson was in tries. Sonic sighed.

"Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to know you better." Sonic gave her a hug. Crimson hugged back. Sonic released her. He wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled.

"You go to sleep, and tomorrow I'm going to show you the city." Crimson nodded. Sonic picked her up bridal style to his bed. He gently placed her on the bed. Then kissed her forehead.

"Night." He whispered.

"Night." Crimson drove off to deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What is the number one thing you want in this world?

Crimson was feeling something on her nose. She moved her face side to side. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Tails were trying to wake Crimson up.

"Damn this girl knows how to avoid waking up." Silver whispered. Emily walked in in everyone.

"What are you doing?" Emily question. They all jumped.

"We're trying to wake your sister up." Sonic answered.

"Oh. Well why did you say so?" Emily had a evil smirk on her face. She left out the room and came back with a bucket of cold water. She crept towards the bed and pour the cold water on Crimson. Crimson automatically woked up. She gave an evil glare at her sister. Crimson jumped out of the bed and chased Emily around the workshop. Everyone looked at each other.

"Should we do something?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah but I'm scare to even near her." Knuckles said.

"I'll get her then." Sonic followed. Sonic found Crimson wrestling her sister. He grabbed her and pulled her away from her sister.

"Hey... easy now. She was trying to help us wake you up... birthday girl." Sonic whispered the last part. She looked at Emily with a smile.

" I'm sorry Emily for trying to kill you. Just don't do that again."

" Don't worry I won't." Emily chuckled. Crimson raised a brow.

" What's so funny?"

"You're blushing." Emily answered. Crimson saw the way that Sonic was holding her. He had his right arm around her waist and his left hand holding her left hand. She blushed a deep red. Sonic saw Crimson blushed and released her. Everyone saw the what happen, but no one said a word. Blaze grabbed the girls so they could try on the new clothes she brought for them, and the boys stayed in the living room talking about the little love fiste earlier.

"So... Sonic we all saw what happened between you and Crimson. Do you care to share?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing happened." Sonic kept telling himself that he didn't love Crimson in that way. Just as a friend.

"Come on Sonic. Be a man and just come clean." Silver smiled. Sonic sighed.

"Fine... I love Cri... Hey everybody." Sonic was cut of by a very happy Emily. She was wearing a azue shirt and blue pants.

"Hey where is your sister?" Tails asked.

"She will be out in a minute." Blaze answered.

"Yeah she's embarrassed because the outfit she wearing will make any boy fall head over heels for her." Emily grinned.

"I'm not embarrassed, It just feels different." Everyone looked at the direction of the doorway. Crimson was wearing a really short red skirt, and a white tank top with a red jacket over in. Sonic could take his eyes off of her, neither of the boys did.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Crimson asked.

"Wait are we suppose to ask you that?" Tails laughed while asking that.

"Well yeah. I really want to sing. So is there any place where I can sing at?" Knuckles had a really big grin on his face.

"I know exactly where we can go." They soon arrived at a bar called 'Get lucky'. Knuckles said that a friend of his owns it. They walked through the entrance building. There was music and colors everywhere. Then a white bat started to walk towards us.

"Hey Knuckles."

"Sup Rouge. I need a favor to ask you."

"And what is that?" She asked seductively.

"Today is my friends birthday, and she wants to sing somewhere. So can she sing here?" Crimson saw Rouge looking at her. Rouge nodded and grabbed her hand leading her to the stage. Everyone else sat down waiting to see Crimson's performance. Rouge walked on the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman tonight our honored guest Crimson will sing a special song." Everyone in the bar started to clap.

"And today is also her birthday. So please give it up for Crimson the hedgehog." Crimson started to walk on the stage. Rouge handed the mic to her. Crimson took it and watch Rouge leave.

"Um... hi. This song is dedicated to someone I have falling in love with.

(I'm in heaven when you kiss me sung by: ATC)

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Show me how you miss me

Take me with you back to wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Show me how you miss me

Take me with you back to wonderland

You captured me with a stare

I'd follow you anywhere

You lead me into temptation

Condition me to enjoy

I'm like a kid with a toy

I'm losing my concentration

One kiss from you I'm on fire

Your touch is all I desire

One look and you take me higher

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss

Every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I go crazy when you kiss me

Show me how you miss me

Take me with you back to wonderland

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss

I dream of you every night

Feels like I'm losing my mind

This feelings just getting stronger

My head is spinnin around

You play with me but I'm bound

I can't resist any longer

One kiss from you I'm on fire

Your touch is all I desire

One look and you take me higher

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss

Every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I go crazy when you kiss me

Show me how you miss me

Take me with you back to wonderland

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized

Each time I look in your eyes

You know I couldn't disguise

And I couldn't resist

Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

Ooh it's heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I go crazy when you kiss me

Baby don't resist me

Take me with you back to wonderland

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes

And I just can't resist

Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes

And I just can't resist

Every time that we kiss

After the song was finish everyone cheer. Crimson bow and left the stage. She was looking for everyone else. She so found them at a booth, but realized that someone was missing,

"Hey everyone."

"Omg... you did not tell me you can sing." Blaze yelled.

"Well no one asked, and where is Sonic?" She asked.

"I think he went to ask Rouge something." Silver replied.

"Ask her what?" No one answered. Rouge walked on the stage again.

"Hello again everyone. I have another friend who wants to sing for you all today. So give it up for Sonic the Hedgehog." The crowd went wild, especially the girls. Sonic walked up the stage. He looked through the crowd to see one pacific hedgehog. Once he did he grinned.

"Now this song is for a very special hedgehog. Okay you ready?" Everyone in the crowd said yes.

(One in a million sung by: Bosson)

You're one in a million, ohh

Now, you're one in a million, ohh

Sometimes love can hit you everyday

Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see

But only one can really make me stay

A sign from the sky said to me

You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

I've been looking for that special one

And I've been searching for someone to give my love

When I thought that all the hope was gone

A smile there you were and I was gone

I always will remember how I felt that day

A feeling' indescribable to me I always knew there was an answer for my prayer

And you, you're the one, the one for me

You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

In the beginning I was cool

And everything was possible

They tried to catch me

But it was impossible

No one could hurt me it was my game

Until I met you baby and you were the same

And when you didn't want me I wanted you

Because the funny thing about it is I liked the show

I like it when it's difficult I like it when it's hard

Then you know it's worth it

That you found your heart

You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime

you made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million, ohh

You're one in a million

After Sonic finished everyone was surprised. Sonic was still on the stage. He whispered something in the Dj's ear. He gave him thumbs.

"No we're not done yet I have one more song to sing, but it's with the birthday girl. Crimson frozed on the spot. Everyone was cheering for her. Emily kept pushing her up there. Crimson finally budged and went up to the stage. Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the stage. He gave her a mic. He bent down and whispered something in her ear.

"Do you know Good to you?" She nodded. He looked at the Dj and the Dj played a duet.

(Good to you sung by: Marianas Trench)

**Sonic:** Everyones around

No words are coming out

And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?

And none of this is enough

I still don't measure up

And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it

And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone

And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you

I, would

**Crimson:**I thought I saw a sign'

Somewhere between the lines

Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want

And I still have your letter

Just got caught between someone I just invented

Who I really am

And who I've become

**Together: **And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you

Woah oh woah oh oh woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh

And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone

And I do

Want you to know I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

**Crimson:**I'd be good to you

**Sonic:** I'd be good to you

**Crimson:** I'd be good to you

**Sonic:** I'd be so good to you

**Crimson:** I'd be good to you

**Sonic:** I'd be good to you

**Crimson:** I'd be good to you

**Sonic:** I'd be so good to you

The song died down and Sonic and Crimson were staring face to face. They heard the crowd cheering them. They both locked hands and bowed. Then they left and went backstage. Crimson remembered the promise that Sonic made.

"Sonic you said you were going to show my aroundthe city."

"Yeah I am. So stay right here. Okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah just make sure my sister is okay, and someone takes her home." Sonic nodded and left. Crimson was there for about five minutes until Rouge came by.

"Hey get job today."

"Thank you."

"Hey no sweat, if you need a job or anything you can always come here." Rouge offered.

"Thanks." Rouge smiled then left. Sonic still didn't came back. She was still there for another five minutes, until a green hedgehog with blue eyes came up to her.

"Hey babe. You were that girl who was singing with Sonic the hedgehog right?" Crimson nodded.

"Well, can I have your autograph? Crimson shrugged.

"Well do you have a pen... or something?" He shook his head.

"Then what am I going to use then?" She asked. The hedgehog smiled and grabbed her.

"How about your lips?" He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer towards him. She tried to push back, but it was no use. She tried to scream but the music was too loud, and no one could hear her.

"Stop struggling. It will be all..." The hedgehog was cut off. His grip got loose and he fell. Crimson looked up to see Sonic. She ran towards him and hugged him. The green hedgehog soon got back up.

"Leave her alone Scourge." Sonic ordered. Scourge wiped the blood off his face and smiled.

"I won't forget this." Then he left.

"Are you okay Crimson?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Can we know?" Sonic nodded. They walked out through the backstage door. Sonic took Crimson everywhere.

"Hey do you want to see the best place in the outside city?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, but how do we get there?" Sonic smirked. He grabbed Crimson bridal style.

"One foot." Then Sonic started to run. The breeze was nice and cool. Crimson loved it. Sonic soon stop at a big oak tree outside of the city. It had an amazing view of the city.

"Sonic... it's beautiful." Sonic smiled. He grabbed her hand and took her towards the oak tree. He sat down with his back against the tree, and Crimson sat right in front of him between his legs with her head on his chest. Sonic wrapped his arms around her. It was slight for a minute, until they begun to talk.

"I didn't know you could sing." Crimson smiled at the remark.

"Yeah a lot of people don't know." Sonic began to nuzzle Crimson's neck.

"Sonic who is taking my sister home?"

"Shadow and Tails."

"Okay." It was silent once again.

"Why do you worry about your sister so much?" Crimson flinched at the question.

"Because... our mom and brothers... where... killed... by our Uncle." Crimson started to cry. Sonic felt stupid.

"So that's why you worry about your sister." Crimson nodded and tried to tried to stop crying. Sonic began to rock her. Then he remember the conversation we the met.

"Do I really look your father?" Crimson laughed.

"Yeah only difference is you are way too cocky, and my father took charge. He went to Iraq to fight the war. I hope he is still alive." It was getting late so Sonic notice that Crimson was dozing off.

"Crimson?"

"Yes?  
"What is the number one thing you want in this world in this world?" Sonic asked

"I would love to have a family again." That was her replied before she went to sleep. Sonic picked her up and took her to Tails workshop, but they were unaware that a pair of blue eyes was watching them.

Sorry it was too long, I really got into it. I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, I'm in heaven when you kiss me sung by: ATC, One in a million sung by: Bosson, or Good to you sung by: Marianas Trench. Please review, favorite, or follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Going back

Crimson woke up in her bed. She stretched out her restless bones. She smelled something sweet downstairs. She got up and checked. When she got downstairs she saw her sister and Shadow making out in the kitchen. She knocked on the wall to get their attention. Luckily it did. Emily had a big blush all over her face.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Emily got scared. Crimson face expression was straight, but serious.

"When did it start?"

"Yesterday." Crimson sighed. She walked up the Emily and Shadow with her arms crossed. Crimson glared at Shadow.

"You so much hurt my sister in anyway, I'll beat your ass until you see the light. Got it?" Shadow gulped.

"So you're cool with us being together?" Emily asked.

"Well yeah. I'm glad you are happy." She smiled. Crimson hugged Emily then looked at Shadow.

"Shadow do you have Sonic's number? I really want to thank him."

"Yeah." He wrote it down for her. Crimson thanked Shadow and went to call Sonic. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number. It rung several time until Sonic answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Sonic it's me."

"Crimson! Hey how did you get this number?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow." She replied.

"Oh. Well why did you call?"

"I wanted to thank you about last night."

"Oh no problem." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Well see you around." Crimson was about hang up until Sonic said something.

"Crimson, do you want to do something today?" She looked at the clock for a few minutes.

"Sure what do you have in mind?" Crimson asked.

"Its a surprise." He answered.

"Okay, pick me up in 20 minutes."

"See you then. Bye"

"Bye!" Crimson hunged up. She went up stairs and got dress. She was wearing tan khakis and a blue shirt. She went to find Emily. Emily was in the couch with her new boyfriend. Crimson told her that they were going out. She heard the doorbell rang. She did a double check to see if she looked good. When she finished looking at herself she opened the door. Sonic gave her a smile.

"Hey you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yep lets go." Crimson and Sonic left.

"So where are we going?" Crimson asked.

"Again its surprise." He placed a black blindfold over her eyes.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" She asked.

"Yep, just trust me." Sonic picked up Crimson and ran outside the city. Crimson was enjoying the cool breeze through her quills. Crimson realised that they were slowing down. Sonic put her on the ground. He took the blindfold off. The first thing Crimson notice was the area. It seem familiar to her. Sonic pulled her into the woods. Crimson was starting to get scared. She then saw a big oak tree. Her knees was locked, and the bad memories returned.

"Sonic... do you know where we are?" She asked.

"Yeah... this is your home right?

"Right and the same place my family was kill." She yelled. Tears started to fill up in her eyes. She turned around and saw three graves. She walked towards them, and fell to her knees. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She then saw her house. She got up and walked towards it. Sonic soon followed. Crimson then kicked the door down. Nobody was home. Crimson then went through the picture drawer. She found a picture of the whole family. Sonic leaned over her shoulder to see the picture. He saw the whole family years ago. They both jumped when the phone ranged. Crimson was about to answer it, but Sonic stopped her.

"What?"

"You don't know who that could be."

"It might be my father." Sonic didn't say anything. She grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Yes is this Jonathan the hedgehog's wife?"

"No, but I'm his daughter. What's the matter?"

"This is General King one of the leading generals in Iraq."

"Yeah... is my father alright?" There was a brief silence on the phone.

"Hello..."Crimson yelled.

"I'm sorry for your lost." That was the last thing that the General said. Crimson dropped the and cried. Her sister was the only family she had now. Sonic tried to comfort her.

"What happen?" He asked.

"Our father is dead." She yelled. Sonic saw the pain in her eyes.

'Man. I wish I didn't bring her here.' Sonic though.

"Well well well...if it isn't my dear old niece." Said a deep voice.

"She's your niece... more like Sonic's whore." Standing behind them was Crimson's uncle and Scourge.

"She's not a whore. So leave her out of this." Sonic yelled at Scourge.

"Even now you are still cling on to this bitch? She must be good in bed for you to have her so close."

"Quit it Scourge." Sonic was getting pissed.

"You haven't told her yet haven't you Sonic?"

"Told me what?" Crimson asked. Sonic looked at her.

"Before I became a hero I was a criminal. Me and Scourge were partners, until I ratted him out on a assignment."

"Yep and do you know what I did to the last girl he love so dearly?"

"Scourge no, she doesn't need to know." Sonic yelled. Scourge was grinning. Him and Uncle Robert charged at them. Sonic grabbed Crimson and tried to run out the door, but Uncle Robert grabbed Crimson's hair. She yelled in pain. Sonic was trying to get Crimson away from Uncle Robert, but Scourge punch Sonic away from Crimson. Uncle Robert grabbing Crimson's arms and pull them back.

"What do you want from me? Crimson asked. Scourge walked up towards her and grabbed her face.

"I only want you to help me make Sonic suffer." Crimson spit in his face. Scourge punched her in the face. She landed on the ground. Scourge then kicked her in the stomach. Scourge was about to do it again, but a dark blue hedgehog with dark greens came out know where and punch Scourge in the face. Uncle Robert grabbed Crimson and held a knife by her throat. The dark hedgehog walk up to them.

"Stop right there... or I'll kill her." The hedgehog did as he was told.

"Why Uncle Robert?" Crimson asked

"I'm not you fucking uncle." He pushed the knife a little harder. Then he licked the side if her neck. Crimson saw the dark hedgehog. He looked mad.

"You know Crimson... I've been trying to get into your mom's pants for years, but now I know who's pants I should have been after." Robert kept rubbing and licking the side of her neck. Crimson whimpered. The dark hedgehog walked closer to them, but Robert pulled them back until they hit the wall. Crimson tried to grabbed something. She then found a empty beer bottle. She grabbed it and hit Robert in the head. The dark hedgehog pulled Crimson behind him, then he kicked Robert's in the stomach. Robert was on the ground.

"Now if you dare touch her in anyway I will kill you. That also goes for you too Scourge." Scourge was getting up. He charged at Crimson, but the dark blue hedgehog picked her up and ran out the door. Scourge followed only outside the door.

"I will get Sonic. I will destroy everything that you love... starting that whore in your hands." Scourge yelled. Crimson looked at the dark blue hedgehog.

'Did he say Sonic?' Crimson thought.

"Sonic?" Crimson whispered. The hedgehog looked at her.

"Yes!" Crimson eyes widen. She tried the touch his face, but her stomach hurted. Everything was turning black. The last thing she saw was Sonic turning back into his light blue fur color, and his light green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Explanation

Crimson woked up to someone who was calling her name. Her eyes fluttered. She looked around to only see Sonic.

"Crimson I'm so glad that you are okay." Crimson pushed herself off of the bed she was sleeping on. She winced and realized that Scourge kick her. Crimson looked at Sonic with pain in her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my pin house." Crimson looked around. She was still sad, and scared.

"Crimson. I'm sorry."

"What did he do?" Sonic was confused.

"What did he do to the last girl you fell in love with?" Sonic pulled up a chair.

"I wasn't in love with her... we were just friends. One day she told me to meet her at her house. So I did. I got there really late. The door was wide open. I thought someone broken in so I took extra precaution. When I walked in I heard thuds and moans. I continued until I heard where the noise was coming from. I open the door to see Scourge was raping her. When was about to kick his ass he jumped out the window. I went to see if she was still alive, but she wasn't. Her name was Amy, Amy Rose. He wanted to make my life so miserable, and he will continue till I die." Sonic looked at Crimson, she was shaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Will he do the same with me?" Sonic grabbed Crimson's shoulder's.

"I'll kill him." Sonic yelled. Crimson lean in onto Sonic. Then she realized something, his transformation.

"What was with the transformation?" Crimson asked.

"That happened a fews days after my friends death." He answered. Out of nowhere a bright yellow flashed in the room. Emily and Shadow were running towards me.

"Crimson are you okay? Sonic told us everything." Emily asked.

"Yeah, but not everything Emily... when we were at the house, the phone rang. I answered it and someone name General King told me that..." Crimson stop.

"He told you what?"

"That father died." Emily frozed. She turned to Shadow and cried in his crest. Crimson got out of the bed and walk out the front door. Sonic then chased her down.

"Crimson wait." She didn't. She was about to run but Sonic grabbed her.

"What's wrong with you?" Sonic yelled.

"I'm weak." Sonic's eyes widen.

"Don't say that."

"Its true. My mom told us that we have special powers. My sister already unlocked her's. I want to protect her. I want to be the cool big sister that I always wanted her to see. But I can't because I'm..." Crimson was interrupted when Sonic kissed her. Crimson kissed him back. They both break for air.

"Crimson I fell in love with for who you are. Weak or strong. Please don't beat yourself up for it." Sonic kissed her again. They both walked back into the room.

"So does Scourge know about Emily?" Shadow asked.

"No he alone wants me, but if he do and comes near her Shadow beat him until he see the gates of hell."Shadow nodded. Crimson sighed. Emily gave her sister a hug.

"Emily... I love you, but until this Scourge problem is taken care of we must not communicate with each other." Emily pout.

"I'm doing this for you... okay?" Emily nodded her head. She walked up to Shadow, and he use chaos control to take them back to Tails's house. Sonic walked over to Crimson and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Crimson asked.

"Because I love you." He kissed her again but more passionately. She kissed him back. They stopped. Sonic was about to leave, but Crimson grabbed his hand.

"What's the matter?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Crimson blushed slightly. Sonic crawled on the other side of the bed. Then he wrapped his arm around her. Then he kissed her on the forehead.

'I will protect you even if I have to die.' Sonic though before going into deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

Crimson was stirring in her sleep. Sonic smiled at her. He got slowly not to wake Crimson. We went to he's closets to find some clothes. He realized that Crimson needed clothes. So he went downstairs to the phone and called Blaze.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaze. Its me. Crimson is staying with me for awhile, and she needs some clothes."

"Don't worry I'm on my. Emily told me everything."

"Okay see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Blazed hunged up. Then a knock came at the door. When he opened it he saw team chaotix.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"We came when we heard about you and your girlfriends dilemma." Vector yelled.

"Shh. One she's not my girlfriend. Two she's still asleep."

"Oops, sorry. Wait you love her right?" Vector whispered.

"Yeah I do, but I don't if she loves me."

"Well that's not all we came for." Espio knowledge.

"Then what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Her younger sister is still worried her so she made her this." He handed at titanium bracelet.

"She has earth elemental powers. She dugged up the earths crust just to look for the material to make this. She can track her if she goes missing or anything." Charming finished explaining. Then he saw Crimson on the stairs.

"Good morning." Charming waved. Everyone looked at the stairway to see Crimson. Crimson waved back.

"Come in guys." Sonic let them in. They all sat in the living room. Sonic grabbed Crimson's hand and joined them.

"Crimson, this is team chaotix. This is Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon, & Charming the bee. There the people who gave me the address to your house." Crimson nodded.

"They also wanted me to give you this." Sonic put in the titanium bracelet on her.

"Your sister made it." Sonic explain.

"Yeah I know. I heard ya for the stairway." Sonic looked dumbstruck. I've

"Anyway I'm Crimson the hedgehog." Crimson went through her pants pockets. She pulled out a picture of her family years ago and handed it to Charming.

"Can you give this to my sister?" Charming tooked it a saluted.

"It will be my pleasure." Crimson giggled. Soon Blazed came in. Crimson thanked her for the clothes and went upstairs to change. Then everyone had to go to work or duties to attend to. Crimson came down with a black skirt with a plain black shirt. She walked around the house a little until she bumped into Sonic.

"Oops. Sorry Sonic" Crimson apologized.

"It's okay. I was wondering if you were hungry." Crimson was about to answer, but her stomach answered for her. She blushed. Sonic grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen. She sat on a stool near the counter bar.

"How do you feel about chilidogs?" Sonic asked.

"A what?" Sonic looked at Crimson.

"A chilidog. You do know what a chili dog is right?" Crimson shooked her head, and blushed in embarrassment. Sonic laughed.

"Well you're in for a treat than." Sonic went to start cooking the chili dogs. Crimson was just staring at Sonic the whole time.

'Does he really love me?'

Sonic would look at her back once in awhile.

'Does she love me back?' That was the question that went through his head. The chili dogs were finished. He had one to Crimson. She took a bite out of it. Her eyes widen and her taste buds amazed.

"This is amazing Sonic. Can I have another one?"

"Sure." Sonic handed her another one. She ate about 15 chilidogs. Sonic was surprised. He never know anybody who could eat that many chilidogs but him. Hey saw Crimson yawn.

"You tired." Crimson nodded. Sonic picked her up and took her to his room. He placed her down on the bed. He covered her with the blanket. He heard his wrist communicator beep. He pick it and answered it.

"Hello."

"Sonic its Tails. Dr. Eggman is destroying the east side of Modius city."

"Okay. I'm on." Sonic hunged up. He walked up to Crimson. He got on one knee and bent down to her ear level.

"Crimson I have to go. Egghead is destroying the city. I will return shortly. Okay?" Crimson only nodded. Sonic kissed her cheek. Then he left. Crimson turned her back towards the door. Five minutes later the door opened.

"Sonic you're back already." Crimson whispered.

Crimson felt the bed shift. Then she felt something wrapped around her waist.

"What makes you think that I'm Sonic... you whore?" Crimson eyes went open. She fell out of the bed. Laying there was Scourge. He crawled out of the bed and walked towards her.

"How did you get in here?" Crimson asked.

"I have my ways. Now come here." Crimson shook her head. Her backed bumped into the wall. Scourge was getting closer.

"Don't make this harder on yourself. Sonic doesn't even love you. So come with me, I'll make you feel wanted." Scourge extended his hand.

"No. He does love me, he even confused that he did, and I love him." Scourge lowered his hand. He ran up to her and grabbed her neck.

"I will make Sonic's life a living hell. I will destroy everything he loves and cares about. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." He through her the bed, and pinned her down. He grabbed a needle from his back pocket. Crimson thrashed and whimpered. Scourge inject the needle in her. Everything was fading black. The last thing she saw was a very satisfied hedgehog.

Cliffy I hope you like it. I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. K love ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: sensing the pain

Sonic and the gang finished destroying the last of Dr. Eggmans robots.

"No no no. It was supose to work this time."

"Come on Egghead. You can never beat me." Sonic smirked.

"Thats the last time I trust that green hedgehog again." Sonic frozed.

"What you say?" Sonic yelled.

"Your green doppleganger told me that you where defense less." Eggman left.

"Why would Scourge say that?" Blaze asked. Everyone was silent until Sonic's phone rung.

"Hello."

"Hello Sonic. How are you?" It was Scourge.

"What in the hell are you playing Scourge?" Sonic yelled.

"Oh nothing much. I just reseved a specail item today. I bet your intrested of what it is."

"I don't care what it is. What do you want?" Sonic yelled.

"Are you sure? My new item isn't a thing. It's a person, and I believe she wants to talk to you." Scourge was off the phone.

"So- Sonic..." It was Crimson.

"Crimson... what happen? Where are you? Did Scourge anything to you? Please say something."

"Help." The phone hunged up. Sonic was furious. Everyone looked at him.

"What happened Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Where is Emily?" Everyone jolted at Sonic's outburst.

"At Tails workshop. Sonic what happened?"

"Scourge has Crimson. Emily is the only one who can track her." After that Sonic ran to Emily. Crimson was chained on the bed only in her undergarments. Sge started to pull on the restraints. Scourge walked in the room. He observed Crimson's body. He crawled on top of her and smiled.

"Your going to enjoy this." Crimson whimpered. He started to make butterfly kisses on her neck and down to her breast. He pulled out a pocket knife. He traced it through the middle if the bra. Then he cut it from the middle. Scourge licked one of her breast, and played with the other. Crimson tried to hold in her moans. Then he bit the tip of her nipple. She groan real loud. Scourge then stopped playing with her breast. He then crawled up to Crimson face. He grabbed her face rough, and force a kiss. Crimson force her lips shut tight. Scourge didn't like that. He plugged up her nose so she won't breath, and be force to open her mouth. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She opened her mouth Scourge took advange of that. He forced his tongue down hurt throat. Scourge was enjoying the taste in Crimson's mouth. But the she bit his tongue. He yelped in pain. He looked at Crimson angerily.

"I'm going to make you regret that." Scourge yelled. Sonic made it Tails workshop. He knocked on the door impatiently. Emily finally opened the door.

"Sonic what's wrong? Where is my sister? Emily asked.

"Scourge took her. I need you to find her." Sonic pled.

"Yeah, come in." They both walked to the living. Emily was about to say something until she felt slight pain on her cheek.

"What's wrong? Sonic asked

" I feel the pain... of my sister." Emily winced.

"Is she near?"

"No she's outside the city. You need to go now. She doesn't have much time." Emily was holdi.g her lower stomach. called Shadow and told him to comfort his girlfriend. After Shadow chaos controlled there Sonic ran outside of the city. Sonic called team chaotix.

"Hey Sonic what's up?" Vector answered.

"Need and the others to get to Crimson 's house now. She's been kidnapped by Scourge."

"Okay. We are on our way but how do you know she's there?" He asked.

"I know so." Sonic hunged up, and ran faster.'I won't be late again.'

Scourge punched. Crimson in the face, on her arms and stomach. He than yanked off Crimson's panties. Then without wasting time he thrush himself into Crimson. She hollard in pain. Scourge was enjoying Crimson's scearms. Pushed his memember deep in her.

"Your so tight." Scourge panted 's was falling down her face. Crimson felt like she was being ripped in half. Blood was slowly spilling from her cunt. All she could do was scearm until Scourge covered her mouth. A knock came to the door. Scourge gagged her mouth with a piece of cloth so she would scream for help. He pulled himself out of Crimson and walk outside the bedroom to the door. Crimson was almost about to give, until her sister flashed in her mind. She shedded more tears.

'I can't give up. I have to do it for my sister.' She started to pull on the chains. She stopped when she saw a shadow at the window. The shadow opened up the window and crawled in. Crimson tried to smile but couldn't. Sonic was standing there. Sonic was shock to see Crimson chained up naked. He went to her and broke the chains off and took the cloth out of her mouth. Crimson balled herself up and cried. Sonic tried to hold her, but she just jumped.

"Shhh. Crimson I'm going to get you out if her." Sonic went to the closet and grabbed a over-sizes blue jacket. He helped her put on the jacket. They was about leave until Scourge slammed Sonic through the wall. Team Chaotix finally came. They saw Crimson trying to get up. Eispo helped her up. Charming and Vector went to help Sonic. Eispo placed her on the bed.

"Stay here." He ordered. Crimson didn't have a choose. She was in to much pain.

'Are you just going to sit there? Or are you going to do something?' Crimson looked around and saw nothing.

'I know its weird, but this is your mother.' Crimson's eyes widen.

'You love that hedgehog. You made so many great friends. You even made your sister happy. I didn't raise no quiter. You were born with the power that no one control. Now use it. I love you... Crimson.' Crimson was trying to walk, but she kept falling. She kept trying and trying until she ignored the pain. She saw all her friends on the ground passed out. Scourge was walking towards Sonic with a big rock. Crimson was angry. Storm clouds where forming in the sky. Her hair was starting to light up with electric bolts.

"Don't you dare?" Crimson shot a lightning bolt at Scourge. He yelled in pain. Sonic finally woked from hearing the yelled from Scourge. He watched as Crimson threw another lightning bolt at Scourge.

'At this rate she's going to kill him.' Sonic ran up to her.

"Crimson calmed down. Its me Sonic."

"So-Sonic..." Crimson's hair went back to normal white hair. She started to fall forward. Sonic caught her and gently pat her. Everyone else was starting to wake.

"Call the ambulance!" Esipo order Vector. Sonic patted her back.

"Crimson, how did you do that?" Crimson didn't answer. Sonic felt Crimson's pluse. It was weak. Sonic knew that she need medical help. Soon an ambulance, the police, and the reporters came. Sonic took Crimson in the ambulance car. The people strapped her in and took her to Mobius hospital. Sonic and team chaotix stand behind with the police and told them what happened. Then Sonic got a call from everyone saying that they are at the hospital. He told them that he will be there soon. A hour late the police said he could go. He nodded and ran right through the reporters. Sonic made it to the hospital. He walked in to fine his friends waiting outside Crimson's hospital room.

"Sonic." Tails called out.

"Hey, how is she?" Sonic asked

"We don't know yet." Tails answered. Sonic went up to Emily. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sonic apologize. The docter came out of Crimson's room.

"May I speak with Crimson's family?" The doctor asked.

"That would be me, I'm her sister." Emily walked up to the doctor.

"Well you sister losts a lot of blood. So we are going to need a blood transfusion." Emily nodded.

"Anything else?" Emily asked.

"Only that she's in a coma." Emily sighed.

"Can we see her?" The doctor nodded. Emily thanked the doctor and went back to her friends.

"Well is she okay?" Silver asked.

"Yeah she just lost some blood, and is in a coma. We can see her now. " Everyone started to walk in , but Emily realize that Sonic didn't went in. She looked outside the room and saw Sonic seating outside.

"Sonic its okay. She's fine."

"No... I wasn't there. I failed again."

"Sonic you didn't... she's still alive. I promise it will get better for everyone. Now come on, you can see her." Sonic didn't move.

"No, I don't want to see her." Sonic walked out of the hospital. Emily was shook to here what Sonic just said. She walked back into the room without Sonic.

"Where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"He said he didn't want to see her." Emily grabbed a chair and sat next to her sister. She saw her sister laying on the bed with the IV needle in her left arm. Then they all watched the news.

"This is Monica Hudson reporting live outside the city of Mobius. Where Scourge the hedgehog was arrested for raping and kidnapping a 17 year old girl. The victim's name is unknown, but we have a description. She's a white hedgehog with white hair and crimson's. Somehow Sonic the hedgehog was there during the attack. Do Sonic have connection with the victim? I'm Monica Hudson. That's your news for tonight.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Sonic and Crimson are going to have a rude awakening." Shadow whispered. Then the intercom made an announcement to all visitor's.

INTERCOM: This is for all visitors visiting hours are over. I repeat visiting hours are over.

Everyone gave their goodbyes and left. Emily gave her sister a kiss on her forehead, before departing with Shadow.

Sonic was at the big oak tree outside the city. He punched the tree in anger. Then he sat down.

'I didn't protect her. I broked my vow. Why? Why wasn't I there?'

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Sonic yelled


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I miss him.

A week past and Crimson started to wake up. A nurse was in the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked. Crimson looked around.

"Hello."

"Sorry. I'm fine." Crimson answered.

"Do you want me to call anyone?"

"No... but do you know when I get released." Crimson asked.

"Well yeah, if you feel fine and everything you can go." Crimson nodded. The nurse was about to go.

"Wait." The nurse stopped.

"Yes?"

"Can you call someone for me?" Crimson asked.

"And who would that be?"

"Rouge the bat." The nurse started to write the name.

"What do you want me to ask her?"

"To bring me some clothes and pick me up." The nodded and left. Crimson watched the news on the television. It was talking about her and Sonic she turned off the t.v. and dozed off. Then about 30 minutes someone was poking her. She fluttered her eyes to only see Rouge.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey."

"I got a call saying that you needed some clothes and a ride."

"Yeah, but I need another favor."

"What's that?" Rouge asked.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Why?"

"I'm too scared to face anyone else." Rouge gave it some thought before answering.

"Alright, but you'll have it work for me at my club. Can you handle that?" Rouge asked. Crimson smirked and nodded.

"Great. Now I heard on the news that they were looking for a white hedgehog with white hair and crimson eyes so I bought something to hide that." In the bag where some clothes, eye colored contacts, and a black wig.

"Thanks Rouge."

"No problem. Now hurry up and get dressed. I still have a club to run." Crimson chuckled. She got up and went to the bathroom and got dress. About 15 minutes Crimson came out wearing a tight black leather jumpsuit with black hair and blue eyes. Rouge gave her a thumbs up. Crimson grabbed the over sized blue jacket and they both walked out of the hospital. They got in the car and drove to Rouge's club. They got there about 7 minutes. People were already waiting to enter the club Rouge parked her car in the back. They got out and went inside.

"Okay every once an hour you have to sing one song then you can take break or you can sing all the songs you want. Okay?"

"Okay." Rouge went up and opened the doors. Dozens of people came in a started to order drinks. Rouge was watching Crimson as she was looking at the older couple. Rouge went to the back to make a phone call. At Tail's workshop the phone rung. Emily got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Emily its me Rouge."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Do you know where Sonic is?" Rouge asked.

"No. No one has seen him since the incident. Why?"

"Your sister was released. They called me to pick her up so I did. She asked me can she stay with me. I said yes. She looks sad and alone without Sonic."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"She said she was scared to face anyone else." Emily sighed.

"Call the others and tell them to meet up at your place."

"Okay. See ya then." Rouge hunged up. Emily went to Tails and told him what happen. Tails stopped working and they went to Rouge's club. They got there to 20 minutes. Everyone was there. Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze. They walked in the club together. Rouge walked up to them.

"Hey... glad that ya could make it."

"Yeah. Where is Crimson?" Rouge looked through the crowd.

"She's sitting at the bar." They all looked.

"We still don't see her." Rouge slapped her forehead.

"Okay on the news they were talking about her. So to avoid the reports I gave her a new look. Come on" Rouge lead them through the crowd. Crimson was still looking at the older couple. She then turned around and placed her head on the bar. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she looked up she was looking at her sisters face.

"Crimson."

"Emily." Crimson hugged Emily. Crimson saw everyone. Well not everyone.

"How did ya know I was here?" She asked.

"Rouge!" They all answered. Crimson laughed.

"I have question. Where's Sonic?" Everyone was dead silent. Crimson was waiting for an answer. Emily sat down next to her.

"Crimson. When we were at the hospital the doctor told us that you were fine. We went to go see, but Sonic didn't. I told him that everything was okay and we could see you. But he said he didn't want to see you." That hit Crimson hard. So hard that if felt like getting hit by the bus. Crimson covered her eyes. Everyone was trying to see if she was crying. She was. She lifted up her head and everyone saw tears falling down from her face. Emily hugged her, but it didn't work. Shadow began to walk towards the door.

"Shadow where are you going?" Rouge asked.

"I'm going to find that faker, and give him a piece of my mind." Knuckles, Tails, and Silver looked at each other and nodded.

"Hold up Shadow. Were coming too." Knuckles, Tails, and Silver ran up to catch up. They left the girls alone with Crimson.

"Crimson." Blaze whispered.

"I miss him. I really do miss him." Emily saw the pain in her eyes. They showed loneliness, and Sonic was the only one who could fell that loneliness to prejoy. Crimson wiped the tears for her face.

"Well... here I go." Crimson began to walk.

"What? Wait! Where are you going do?" Blaze asked.

"My job." She walk on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Evening everyone. My name is Samantha, and I'm the clubs sing so please sit back and enjoy.

"Why did she change her name?" Blaze asked.

"Because someone might remember her from last time performance and figure out that she was the girl on the news." Rouge answered. Blaze looked back at Crimson.

'Sonic where are you?' Crimson whispered something in the Dj's ear. He nodded and began playing a certain song.

(Hurt sung by: Christina Aguilera)

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today Ooh, Oooh...

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I want to call you

But I know you won't be there

OOh, I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, by hurting you.

Somedays I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just want to hide, cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye

When it comes to this Oooh, Yeah...

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have this one more chance

To look into your eyes

And see you looking back

OOh, I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, Oooh...

If I had just one more day I would tell you how much

That I've missed you since

You've been away.

Oooh, It's dangerous

So out of line...

To try and turn back time...

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself...

By hurting you...

After Crimson finished everyone cheered. Crimson walked up to Rouge.

"Is there a room I can sleep in?"

"Yeah. In the back."

"Okay. Wake me up in the next hour." Crimson then walked in the back and went to sleep.

'Sonic where are you.'

Was that good? I hope so. I do not own any of the characters from Sonic the hedgehog or the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Faker

For three straight day Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails were looking for Sonic. They check everywhere. Sonic's house, Sonic's room in Tails workshop, even every chili dog stand. Crimson was taking it rough. She refused to eat. Rouge tried to make her eat, but she even called Emily to help, but the same results. Everyday everyone some Crimson getting weaker and weaker and weaker. She would have the strength to sing, but after she finish with each song she would go to the back to sleep or to cry. They needed to fine Sonic quick or Crimson might not live for long. Crimson just finished another gig. Then she went the back. Rouge followed. Crimson laid on the bed, and saw Rouge standing there.

"Yes?" Crimson asked.

"Look we're trying to help find him. The guys are looking everywhere for him. So can you please just eat something." Crimson turned her head.

"I'm not hungry." That was her final answer. Rouge sighed and was about to leave.

"Are you sure they looked everywhere?" Crimson asked.

"Inside the city yes." Crimson let out a chuckle.

"Trying looking outside the city. There is a big oak tree out there. I bet he's there." Rouge picked up the phone and called knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles try outside the city, Crimson said he might be out there."

"Okay we are going to check it out." Knuckles hunged up called the others. Rouge went to her office planning and up coming event. Then Monica Hudson barged in.

"Hello Monica Hudson. I'm here to discuss about a hedgehog that was h day ago."

"Yeah what of it?"

"Is she by and chance? If so I would want to ask her a few questions." Rouge frowed.

"No and even if I did I won't tell a you. Now leave I have a party to plan."

"Miss Rouge the people in the city have the right to know."

"No they don't need to know you sceving little bitch. Now leave." Monica fliniched and left.

'She knows something... and tomorrow I'll find out.' Rouge was just finishing up the plans tomorrow. The club was closing early due to the party arrangements. Crimson help set up the party.

"Did you pick the songs you want to sing tomorrow?" Rouge asked. Crimson nodded. They finished early. Crimson was about to go to the back, but Rouge grabbed her.

"No your not. We got shopping to do. So lets go." Rouge dragged Crimson to her car and she drove them to the mall. The guys looked around outside the city, then a blue blur past then. Shadow began to chase it, leaving everyone behind. The blue blur stopped at a big oak tree. Shadow soon saw that the blue blur was Sonic.

"Faker!" Shadow yelled. Sonic jumped.

"Hey Shadow... what's up?"

"Don't hey me. You need to see Crimson, now."

"No!"

"No? Faker, Crimson is miserable without you. She misses you. She won't eat anything. She won't even smile. If you don't talk to her she might not even make it. You know Emily wouldn't like to see her only family die. You need to talk to her before something bad happens." Sonic sighed.

"When can I see her?" Sonic asked.

"Tomorrow... she's helping Rouge with her mascaraed party." Sonic looked at Shadow.

"I'll be there." Shadow then left to find the others.

Rouge took Crimson into a dress store. Rouge grabbed two dresses and matching shoes. Crimson was looking at a couple walking with there holding hands.

"Crimson. Ready to go?" She nodded. Crimson started to sniff.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked.

"I smell chilidogs." Rouge laughed. Rouge took her to the nearest chilidog stand. Rouge order her a chilidog. Crimson took a bit out of it.

"Sonic's taste better." Rouge smiled. Then she got a phone call.

"Hello."

"Rouge we found him." Rouge told Crimson that she will be back, and left with the phone.

"Okay Shadow continue."

"He said he'll be at the party tomorrow."

"Do you want me to tell Crimson?"

"No. Lets make it a surprise."

"Okay, but that Monica bitch came by today."

"She want to know about Crimson?"

"Yeah, but I told the bitch nothing. Somehow I don't think she would give up."

"Don't worry we'll get her if she does anything."

"Okay. I have to go. Bye Shadow see you tomorrow." Rouge hung up and went back to Crimson. They went to the car and drove off.

"Crimson I'm taking you to Tails workshop. I'm going to pick you up at 3 in the evening. Okay?"

"Okay... and thank you."

"No problem." They arrived at Tails workshop. Crimson went in with the stuff Rouge bought her. She went upstairs into the bedroom that she was a sign too and went to sleep. Emily came in and saw her sister asleep. She kissed her forehead and left her sister only.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The spark in the relationship.

Crimson woked with the sun in her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock. It was 1:45 the evening. She realized that she slept too long. So she got up and walked down stairs. Shadow and Emily were making out on the couch.

"Get a room." Crimson yelled. Emily smiled at Crimson and went back to making out with Shadow. Crimson rolled her eyes. She then realized that her contacts were dry. So she took then out. She looked around and saw a box.

"Emily do you know who this box belong to?" Crimson asked.

"Its for you." Emily replied.

'For me.' She opened it and saw a red ruby necklace. She looked in the box for a letter or a card, but there was nothing. She took the necklace to her room and see if it matched with any of her thing for tonight. It did. She took a shower and brushed her teeth and hair. Lastly she put on a the dress that Rouge bought for her. It was a red strapless dress that went up to mid thigh, and a pair of red high heel shoes. Crimson looked at herself in the mirror. She put on the necklace that was sent for her. The doorbell rung. Crimson looked out the window and saw Rouge. She grabbed the black wig and put it on. Emily called her down stairs. Crimson slowly did so she wouldn't fall. Everyone eyed her.

"What?" Crimson asked.

"Nothing lets go." Rouge grabbed her.

"See you guys there." Crimson yelled. Rouge drove them to the club. Rouge then realized that Crimson didn't have on the colored contact lenses. Rouge drove around back. Rouge hurried Crimson inside.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not wearing your contacts." Crimson hit her head.

"Sorry they were dry." Rouge found a red mask.

"Here don't take this off. Okay."

"Okay." Rouge went to open the doors. The club was filling up with people wearing suits, dresses, and masks. Soon gang popped in. Everyone gave each others hugs and handshakes. Crimson was enjoying herself. Then the power went out. Rouge ran up to the stage.

"Sorry ladies and gentleman we are having power failures right now. So please stay calm." Rouge and everyone went to the power box.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked.

"The battery die." Rouge answered

"No its not." Everyone looked at Crimson.

"What are you talking about? Its fried." Crimson placed her hand on the battery.

"You guys might want to stand back." Crimson hand was powering up the battery with her lightning power. Soon lights came back on.

"Crimson you unlocked your powers?" Emily yelled.

"Yeah, I can control lighting." Crimson didn't acted surprised. She walked in and went on stage. She grabbed the mic and gave the Dj signal.

(Alive sung by: Krewella)

Let's make this fleeting moment last forever

So, tell me what you're waiting for?

I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever, There's no regretting anymore.

It's worth the wait, even so far away.

I'm making the night mine until the day I die

No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate

You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind

All alone, just the beat inside my soul

Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold

In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled.

I know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive Alive!

Meet me under shining lights,

I've been waiting right here all my life

Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes

And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter

Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter

Every second here makes my heart beat faster

Finally think I found what I'm chasing after.

All alone, just the beat inside my soul

Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold

In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled.

I know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive Alive!

All alone, just the beat inside my soul

Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold

In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.

I know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive Alive!

I know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive

Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive Alive! Feel alive!

Everyone clapped. Somehow she felt sick. Crimson was about to go to the back room, until a certain bitch got in the way.

"Hello I'm Monica Hudson. I'm here to discuss about a white hedgehog."

"Sorry lady. I don't know who you are and I don't care. Can you please let the way?"

" Sorry I can't I'm doing my job."

" Well then I'll leave." Crimson turned around and walked away but Monica grab her hair. She begins to pull it in the black wig was slowly slipping from her head.

" I knew it. I have some questions I need to ask you. Do you know Sonic the Hedgehog? If you do what is your relationship with him?" Crimson ran out the front door, but there was a blockade of reporters.

" Look there she is." One of the reporters yelled.

" Hey what is your relationship with Sonic the Hedgehog? Are you two lovers? Did Scourge hated the idea that I have to love each other and decided to take you by force? Please answer the question ma'am." The reporters were asking question after question. The camera flashes were in her face and was being blinded by each every one of them.

" Leave me alone. Please just leave me alone." That's all she could say. But the report is still wouldn't give up. Then Crimson felt something picked her up and ran through the reporters. She rubbed her eyes from the constant flashes and looked up to see her savior. Her eyes are still blurry, but she can see that her savior was a blue hedgehog with green eyes.

" Sonic." Crimson smiled and hugged him. But Sonic kept running and running until they made it outside the city. They were sitting in front of a big oak tree looking at the view of the city.

" Why didn't you show up when I was at the hospital?" Crimson asked.

" Because I thought I failed you. I came too late and you got hurt."

" You didn't fail me. I'm still alive." She placed her hand on his muzzle.

"I miss you Sonic. A day doesn't go by when I feel so unhappy without you. I love you and its nothing in this world thats going to change that." She kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.

"Please don't ever leave me again Sonic. I don't know what I would do without you." Sonic grabbed her hand to pull her in for another kiss. Then he broke the kiss.

"I love you too. And I promise I will never leave you again."

"Then prove it." Sonic I was confused.

"Prove to me that you will never leave me again."

"Prove it to you in any way?" Sonic asked. Crimson nodded.

" Okay. Crimson the Hedgehog... will you marry me?" Crimson frozed. She was expecting of vow not a proposal, but she loved him with all her heart.

" Yes!" They kiss under the moonlight. Then they watch the cities vivid colors bright the sky.

**I do not own the song Alive by Krewella or the sega characters**


End file.
